gaangjrfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuma
Kazuma. A bizarre old man from "No One Knows", and (maybe) a proud veteran of the "PUT ANY NATION HERE" army. He is shrouded in mystery not because he has secrets to hide, but because he just loves to lie. Every time someone asks about him, the story is different. He claims, however, that he sprinkles the truth in his explanations. His tired, yet fiery eyes, numerous scars, the intricate tattoo along his whole back, and the tattered old cloak he wears suggest a man who lived a life of danger and excitement, letting only his age slow him down. He literally appears with the Gaang Jr, showing up in the oddest of places. He'll fall out of a tree. He'll be sitting in the booth opposite them at a restaurant. He'll be cooking breakfast on their ship in the morning. But somehow, someway, he'll find those kids. And he leaves just as abruptly whenever he decides. He never uses them for his own personal gain, merely asking for some company and maybe a hot meal. At first, these sudden appearances and disappearances were unnerving to our little adventurers, but now it doesn't faze them. Kazuma's relationship with the Gaang Jr is by no means complicated. The more adventurous, carefree types (Hayoda, Yi Lin) adore him and look forward to seeing him. While the more mature of the bunch find him a troublemaking companion at best and a nuisance that should be left in a ditch somewhere at worst. His natural charm keeps them from truly hating him because, come on. How could you hate that face? He looks out for the kids and is always willing to lend a helping hand if they need one. Kazuma is a streetfighter, incorporating various techniques from the three nations mixed with his own freestyle techniques. He relies on no weapons, but will occasionally wear brass knuckles if the situation arises. He claims to oppose fighting, either because of his age or because of what he's seen in the past, but it does not take a lot to convince him to get started. He is known for removing his cloak before beginning to fight. Because of his complicated origin stories and tales of wooing the older women of the Avatar universe (June, for example) Yi Lin has begun to start writing everything he says about his past in her shipping notebooks. Kazuma's faithful companion is a frog-lizard by the name of Ginji, who rides atop the old man's head. The two are known to "converse" with each other and, depending on who and when you ask, Kazuma can speak "frog-lizard". Ginji is almost always seen smoking a cigar, a habit that Kazuma occasionally shows opposition to. Ginji cannot light his cigars by himself, so he is dependent on either Kazuma or the nearest Firebender to give him a much-needed light. Because of this, Ginji seems to have developed an attraction to Irah. Snippets Main listing at Kazuma Snippets. Gallery Image:Kazuma1.jpg See Category:Kazuma for a complete listing. Category:Kazuma Category:Allies